Dare to Dream?
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: A story of three friends. Three friends with a dream. A dream to be the top racers in Sugar Rush. But as veterans Taffyta and Vanellope know, the road to the top is a dangerous one. So are these three friends going to dare to cross all boundries? Dare to turn their backs on and potentially betray their friends and loved ones? Dare to dream?


Citrusella paced the space of the Treehouse. She couldn't stop the thought from haunting her. 'What if?' She asked herself, 'What if?'.

She had been pacing in that same spot for hours. She'd even missed the Random Roster Race. Back and forth, back and forth. The same thing over and over. It was therapeutic but at the same time disorienting. It was the same dream that raced through her head over and over.

* * *

_"Go Citrusella! Hooray for Citrusella Flugpucker! She's so amazing!"  
Fans were screaming, racers were clapping and Taffyta was kicking herself for losing.  
Citrusella had placed first in yet another Random Roster Race. It was official.  
She was THE racer to be._

_To love._

_To follow._

_To dream._

* * *

"Citrusella? You in here?" A voice called as the hatch in the floorboards opened. Nougetsia Brumblestain popped her head up,  
"Oh sweet mercy... Sticky, she's still at it." She called down beneath her.  
"Seriously? She's been like that all day!" A voice responded.  
"I know... It's kinda sad really." The Frozen Yoghurt girl looked at her friend.  
"It's not healthy to stay up here all day, CF. You need to come to the racetrack." She scolded.

The blueberry girl stopped and turned on her heel to face her friend,  
"Tell me NB. Do you ever dream?" She asked. Nougetsia frowned,  
"That's a weird question. Of course I dream. Everyone dreams, CF." She grumbled as she hoisted herself into the room.  
"No, I mean, like... Do you ever dream of being more than this." She looked at her, expression set in stone.  
"Citrusella, those are dangerous thoughts. But yes, I do dream of being more than a background character."  
"Then why don't we try?" She snapped, causing Nougetsia to flinch,  
"Is that why you've been up here all day?" She asked. Citrusella's reply was a slow nod.

* * *

The sun set over Sugar Rush, coating it in a soft orange glow. It was tranquil and at peace. A state of which Citrusella was _not _in. She'd observed the Roster earlier and it was the same as always.

_Taffyta Muttonfudge!_

_Vanellope Von Schweetz!  
__  
CandleHead!_

Rancis Fluggerbutter!

Crumbelina DiCaramello!

Minty Zaki!

Adorabeezle Winterpop!  
_  
Jubileena Bing-Bing!_

Gloyd Orangeboar!

She was so sick of it! Those racers were always getting the spotlight. Never the palette swaps. It just wasn't fair, and it was incredibly unethical. She was going to do something about it.

She had a mission.

She had a goal.

She had a dream.

And her dream was going to come true, no matter what it took.

* * *

Taffyta zoomed down Gumball Alley, deflty dodging the giant balls of pain as they flew her way. Her piercing blue eyes were locked on the exit-jump and her kart was at full speed. Nothing could stop her. Except a Sweet Seeker.

She looked back at the approaching President and laughed, "Try 'n catch me, Vanellope!" She called back, drifting up the side of the gulch and driving horizontally down the track. Vanellope brushed her hair out of her face and gripped the steering wheel. Pressing down on the acceleration pedal, she grabbed a Power-Up and the Leaderboard zoomed in on the action; "SWEET SEEKERS!" It announced. Taffyta looked down at the Vanilla girl and gasped, "Uh-oh." She mumbled to herself.

The president swerved up the side of the valley also, pressing the button that activated the cannon. The hatch flew open and the large weapon ejected itself. Vanellope looked through the crosshatches and grinned, "Have some _CANDY!_" She exclaimed before pushing hard on the button and firing the bullets. The strawberry girl glanced back at the incoming projectiles and dodged the first two, laughing to herself as she raced ahead.

_When can we do this again?_

Vanellope kept the third pellet to herself as she sped after her friend, dodging the gumballs.

_When can I see you again?_

Rancis and CandleHead were drifting side to side in a sort of pattern down the track, determined to keep their positions in 3rd and 4th place.

_When can we do this again?_

Taffyta made the jump onto CakeWay, landing with a thud on the thick surface.

_When-_

Vanellope pressed the button once more, the cannon powering up.

_Can-_

Taffyta looked back and laughed, her smile fading at the sight of the cannon.

_I-_

"Take THIS!" Vanellope bellowed, firing the pellet.

_See-_

Taffyta screamed as the bullet approached the back of her kart.

_You-_

Vanellope giggled in delight as the Pink Lightning was obliterated.

_Again?_

The race continued at high speed, leaving Vanellope in first, Gloyd in second, Adorabeezle in third, CandleHead in fourth, Jubileena in fifth, Minty in sixth, Rancis in seventh, Taffyta in eighth and Crumbelina in ninth.

* * *

All was dark. There was no movement in the village. It was still.

But, at the castle, foul play was afoot.

"You got the rope?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Another replied.

"Shhh! You're gonna get us caught!" A third voice whispered.

"Sorry." The other two voices whispered in unison.

"Whatever. You know the plan- Right? We send her into the code room and she switches it up. We'll be at the top, and nobody will stop us."

"I-I'm not sure about this.. It seems a little, y'know... Crazy."

"You dared to dream. You're either in or out."

"I... I..."

"Well?"

Well that was just it. She didn't know.


End file.
